Cochrane Crunch
| owner = | coach = Ryan Leonard | GM = Ryan Leonard | media = | dates1 = 2007-2014 | name1 = Elliot Lake Bobcats | dates2 = 2014-Present | name2 = Cochrane Crunch }} The Cochrane Crunch are a Canadian Junior ice hockey team based out of Cochrane, Ontario, Canada. They play in the Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League and are former members of the Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League. The team formerly known as the Elliot Lake Bobcats of Elliot Lake, Ontario until the 2014-15 season.http://www.timminspress.com/2014/03/02/bobcats-morph-into-crunch History The expansion of the Bobcats made them the tenth team in the independent GMHL and one of six 2007 expansion teams. The Bobcats are Elliot Lake's first Junior "A" team since the folding of the Elliot Lake Ice in 1999. On September 7, 2007, the Elliot Lake Bobcats played their first ever game, at home, against the Espanola Kings. The Bobcats also picked up their first win as they defeated the Kings 3-2. On January 1, 2008, the Bobcats hosted the Moscow Selects All-star team in an exhibition game. The Selects won the game by a score of 9-2. This was the third game of seven that the Moscow team played against different GMHL clubs. The Bobcats played against Kazakhstan's Torpedo UST-Kamenogorsk Under-18 squad on January 8, 2009 in an international exhibition game. The Bobcats won the game 5-3. In Mid-January 2011, it was announced that the town of Iron Bridge, Ontario and its 500-seat Outdoor Arena would host a regular season game, known as the North Shore Winter Classic, between the Elliot Lake Bobcats and Algoma Avalanche on January 29, 2011. This is the first known regulation outdoor game in Ontario in the modern era. Elliot Lake would win the game 8-2 in front of an estimated 400 fans. On April 2, 2011, the Bobcats won the 2011 Russell Cup Championship over the South Muskoka Shield 4-games-to-3 with an 8-5 victory. The Bobcats were down 3-games-to-1 in the series, but came back with three straight victories to win their first league title. The Bobcats are the first GMHL team that did not participate in the inaugural 2006-07 season to win the Russell Cup. In 2011-12, the Bobcats finished 5th in the GMHL. The Bobcats played the Bobcaygeon Bucks in the first round of the playoffs. The Bobcats defeated the Bucks 2-games-to-1. In the league quarter-final, their season ended abruptly losing 3-games-to-1 to the South Muskoka Shield. In April 2012, the Elliot Lake Bobcats became members of the Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League, leaving the GMHL after five seasons, two regular season titles, and winning the 2011 championship.http://www.saultthisweek.com/ArticleDisplay.aspx?e=3524535 On September 7, 2012, the Bobcats played their first game in the NOJHL. They played the North Bay Trappers and lost 8-0.On September 21, 2012 the Bobcats won their first NOJHL game 6-2 over the Blind River Beavers. The Bobcats will be moving to Cochrane, Ontario for the 2014-15 NOJHL Season. The team will be called the Cochrane Crunch.http://www.timminspress.com/2014/03/02/bobcats-morph-into-crunch In April 2015, the Crunch qualified for the league finals for the first time in franchise history carried over from the Elliot Lake Bobcats from their inception in 2012-13. The Cochrane Crunch swept the Powassan Voodoos 4 games to 0 to become East Division champions. Season-by-Season Standings Playoffs *''2008'' Lost Semi-final :Elliot Lake Bobcats defeated Nipissing Alouettes 4-games-to-1 in bye round :Elliot Lake Bobcats defeated Deseronto Storm 4-games-to-2 in quarter-final :Bradford Rattlers defeated Elliot Lake Bobcats 4-games-to-none in semi-final *''2009'' Lost Division Final :Elliot Lake Bobcats defeated Minden Riverkings 3-games-to-none in division quarter-final :Received a bye through Division Semi-final :South Muskoka Shield defeated Elliot Lake Bobcats 4-games-to-1 in division final *''2010'' Lost Semi-final :Elliot Lake Bobcats defeated Algoma Avalanche 3-games-to-none in quarter-final :Deseronto Storm defeated Elliot Lake Bobcats 4-games-to-2 in semi-final *''2011'' Won League :Elliot Lake Bobcats defeated Powassan Dragons 3-games-to-none in quarter-final :Elliot Lake Bobcats defeated Toronto Canada Moose 4-games-to-none in semi-final :Elliot Lake Bobcats defeated South Muskoka Shield 4-games-to-3 in final *''2012'' Lost Quarter-final :Elliot Lake Bobcats defeated Bobcaygeon Bucks 2-games-to-1 in bye round :South Muskoka Shield defeated Elliot Lake Bobcats 3-games-to-1 in quarter-final *''2013'' Lost Quarter-final :Sudbury Nickel Barons defeated Elliot Lake Bobcats 4-games-to-3 in quarter-final *''2014'' Lost Quarter-final *2015 Lost League final *2016 Lost Division Final :Cochrane Crunch defeated Timmins Rock 4-games-to-none in division semifinal :Kirkland Lake Gold Miners defeated defeated Cochrane Crunch 4-games-to-1 in Division final *2017 Lost Division Semifinal :Timmins Rock defeated Cochrane Crunch 4-games-to-2 *2018 Won League :Cochrane Crunch defeated Kirkland Lake Gold Miners 4-games-to- :Cochrane Crunch defeated Timmins Rock 4-games-to-1 :Cochrane Crunch defeated Rayside-Balfour Canadians 4-games-to-2 :Finish in 4th place in Round Robin portion of 2018 Dudley Hewitt Cup and are eliminated *2019 Lost in Preliminary Round :Timmins Rock defeated Cochrane Crunch 2 games-to-none References External links *Cochrane Crunch Webpage Category:Ice hockey teams in Ontario Category:Established in 2007 Category:Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League teams